<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you stay a little longer? by soyadinosaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420515">Would you stay a little longer?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyadinosaurus/pseuds/soyadinosaurus'>soyadinosaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyadinosaurus/pseuds/soyadinosaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что Хёнджин любит прикосновения, Минхо понимает довольно быстро. Он в меру шумный, покладистый, если проснулся в хорошем настроении, но вместе с тем невыносимо тактильный. </p><p>И Минхо верит в то, что ему это не нравится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you stay a little longer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>знаю ли я что-то о происходящем? НЕТ. шлите помощь, я запуталась в сайте.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что Хёнджин любит прикосновения, Минхо понимает довольно быстро. Он в меру шумный, покладистый, если проснулся в хорошем настроении, но вместе с тем невыносимо тактильный. </p><p>И Минхо верит в то, что ему это не нравится. Он вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы, наблюдает, как Хёнджин замирает под прикосновением, успокаивается и только изредка пытается прильнуть ближе. Минхо даже жаль, что он не может наблюдать за реакцией Хёнджина, когда обнимает его. Он уверен, что это выглядит не менее забавно, совсем как у щенков, когда вот-вот и они сорвутся с места, полезут напоминать тебе о том, как сильно тебя любят. Но до этого есть пара секунд, пока они тихо сидят и радуются тому, что кто-то согласился погладить их по голове. А Минхо больше нравятся кошки и свободное от людей личное пространство — ему это нужно для душевного равновесия и спокойствия. И в последнее время, возможно, для того, чтобы Хёнджин это портил. </p><p>Минхо это не нравится. Он напоминает себе об этом каждый день, потому что это _не может_ нравиться. Минхо уверен, что это не работает вот таким образом, что нельзя вот так просто привыкнуть к тому, что тебе толком никогда и не было нужно. Это звучит убедительно и почти срабатывает. Но Минхо все равно неуютно, когда Хёнджин делает невероятное для себя самого — остается тихим весь день и не вторгается в чужое личное пространство. Даже не пробует, только задумчиво смотрит куда-то далеко, и Минхо кажется, что он выглядит грустным. </p><p>Сдается Минхо после полудня. И это на два часа меньше, чем он обещал себе продержаться, чтобы убедиться окончательно, что ему точно это не нравится. </p><p>Минхо садится рядом с Хёнджином — слишком близко для того, кому не слишком хочется здесь быть, и немного неловко хлопает младшего по плечу. Это странно, Минхо понятия не имеет, что он должен на самом деле сделать, чтобы это не казалось глупым. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — Минхо спрашивает, и к собственному облегчению даже не звучит неуместно. Только очень взволнованно, но это он может пережить пару раз точно.  </p><p>Хёнджин смотрит то ли с недоверием, то ли с растерянностью, но после пожимает плечами и снова отворачивается. </p><p>— Голова болит, — он произносит это на выдохе, как будто еще немного, еще пара слишком длинных предложений — и он однозначно не выдержит. </p><p>Что тогда случится, Минхо не представляет, но кончики его пальцев покалывает и пульс учащается. Ему, может быть, и не нравится, но зато прямо сейчас очень нужно. Минхо хочет зажмуриться на всякий случай, но вместо этого только протягивает руку и едва-едва касается головы Хёнджина. Тот вздрагивает, не ожидая, кажется, чего-то подобного, но совсем быстро расслабляется от привычных движений чужих пальцев. </p><p>— Ты пил таблетки? — Минхо чувствует чуть больше уверенности, тянет Хёнджина ближе, почти самостоятельно укладывая его голову на свое плечо, и не перестает перебирать волосы, чувствуя себя намного спокойнее, чем еще минуту назад. </p><p>— Не помогает, — Хёнджин тянет почти плаксиво, но после этого снова замолкает и, кажется, даже прикрывает глаза. — Посидишь со мной вот так? </p><p>— Да, наверное, — Минхо отвечает слишком уверенно для того, кто говорит “наверное”. Он собирается остаться здесь. Единственный другой вариант, на который он согласен, — уйти прямо сейчас домой вдвоем, потому что сидеть вот так, может быть, здорово — Минхо даже готов это признать; но обнимать Хёнджина, пока он пытается уснуть, было бы лучше. — Не хочешь пойти ко мне? Сможем посидеть вот так там. Или полежать. </p><p>Минхо чувствует себя неловко, потому что это прозвучало не так, как должно было. Недостаточно лаконично и верно, слишком громоздко и, кажется, еще немного и у него тоже заболит голова от собственной глупости. </p><p>— Долго-долго? — уточняет Хёнджин, поднимая голову. Он обнимает Минхо и это так привычно и хорошо, что тот даже отказывается от мыслей о собственной глупости — сейчас ему нужно как-то ответить Хёнджину, который смотрит _вот так_. И в этот момент Минхо хочется поспорить со всей головной болью в мире. Она не должна мучить Хёнджина вот так. </p><p>— Даже дольше, если согласишься лечь и обниматься, — кивает Минхо. И он, вероятно, собирается пожалеть об этих словах позже. </p><p>— Тогда да. </p><p>Минхо это не нравится. Он повторяет это, прокручивает в мыслях и даже пару раз произносит вслух. Но Минхо добровольно тянет Хёнджина за собой за руку, не выпуская ни на секунду, чтобы не потерять случайно, как будто это настолько легко. И дома наваждение (или как еще это называть, Минхо не хочет думать, он хочет обнять Хёнджина) так и не спадает — только усиливается, кажется, потому что хочется быстрее задернуть шторы, найти старую футболку, в которой уютно спать, и достать из шкафа пледы, до которых еще не успели добраться коты.</p><p>Когда, наконец, Минхо заканчивает со всем, Хёнджин переодевается и, приняв очередную таблетку, сворачивается клубком на кровати, старший вместе с легким волнением чувствует тепло. </p><p>— Засыпай, — Минхо шепчет на всякий случай, чтобы не доставлять лишний раз дискомфорт, и обнимает Хёнджина со спины, осторожно уткнувшись носом в шею. Младший что-то едва понятно мычит, накрывает чужие руки своими ладонями и коротко сжимает в знак, кажется, благодарности, если Минхо удалось верно разобрать его предыдущие слова. — Я буду тебя обнимать. Долго-долго. </p><p>И Минхо, возможно, должен перестать верить в то, что ему это не нравится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>